Trailers towed by trucks and similar apparatuses for transporting cargo can be large, unwieldy, and include geometries which invite inefficiencies during travel. One aspect of these inefficiencies concerns the aerodynamics of the trailer.
In an effort to improve trailer aerodynamics, trailers have been built, supplemented, or retro-fitted with trailer skirts (or side skirts), devices affixed to the underside which limit air circulating in the empty space between the trailer's axles. By reducing the amount of airflow in this space, drag caused by turbulence is reduced. The reduction in drag permits the trailer to be towed more efficiently, increasing the gas mileage and performance of the vehicle and its cargo. However, there are issues with the skirt being either too flexible and not holding its shape or being too rigid and non-resilient when encountering objects or ground-features that may impact the skirt, which may result in damage to the skirt and/or the trailer. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a skirt that is compliant and resilient.